


Wedding Vows

by Jack_Starwin



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Lost Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Starwin/pseuds/Jack_Starwin
Summary: Theres a wedding being held in Nerima, and while its the happiest day of one young man's life, for another its the worst...
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga & Tendou Akane, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Wedding Vows

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short WAYYYYYY back in probably 2003. I've come a long way as a writer since then, but hopefully this won't be absolutely cringe-worthy.

Why did this have to happen to him, he thought, drowning in his misery. Why did Akane have to pick him. She could have been happy with him, so happy. All he had to do was admit his feelings to her and she would have been all his. But no, once again he had chickened out, and what was his reward? A poisoned dagger thrust through his heart every time he looked up, saw the two at the alter, the priest having them recite their wedding vows. If only he had acted sooner.

His mind once again drifted back in time, back to when things were happier, when things were more manageable, when things were more exciting. Back when he still had a chance with her. He remembered a time when she wasn’t looking, he had bent down and smelled her hair. He couldn’t remember why he had done it at the time, the fact that he had done it was all he could recall. That, and the sweet smell. He didn’t know how, but girls could smell so good with nothing but shampoo. He had wanted to do it again, but she had turned back around, so he quickly turned his head and pretended as though nothing had happened. Thankfully Akane hadn’t noticed a thing, so he got away with it scott-free, but he had already partaken of the intoxicating scent of a woman, and he knew he would only be able to last so long before the desire to do it again would be so strong that he would not deny himself the pleasure.

It was around that time that he would start to show up. To tell the truth, he had been staying away, whether or not it was by choice didn’t matter to him, just the fact that he wasn’t around to interrupt the two of them. However, he started to show himself more and more frequently now, and each time Akane had been more and more willing to leave him to go with him. Each time it happened he would seethe with fury, barely containing it. He wanted to pound his face in so bad, but knew Akane would become angry, accusing him of starting fights over nothing. The two of them had had so many petty arguments in the past that Akane was unwilling to believe it would now be anything but that.

Every time he would show up, she seemed more and more happy, until finally she stopped waiting for him to find her and started actively looking for him. He knew his time was running out. He would have to tell her soon, or she would be lost to him forever, so he went looking for her, no easy task. He had searched far and wide, high and low, until, finally, he had found her.

And wished he hadn’t.

He was kissing her. She was kissing him. The two of them were kissing each other. Say it any way you want, but she was lost to him. Her heart would never be his. And would always be his.

His mind was snapped back to the present. Just in time to hear the words that would seal him into everlasting torment. He buried his head in his hands, the tears flowing freely, covering his ears, trying to block out the words. However, try as he might, they still rang clear and true.

“I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Hibiki!”

Ranma wanted to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
